Northern Stars
by txjagcastlefan
Summary: Sequel to Hoping I Would Find True Love.


Title: Northern Stars

Author: Sarah

Rating: Everyone can read this without worries. Harm and Mac shipper friendly.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they aren't. DPB and Paramount own them. I don't own the song mentioned in the story either. I just happen to be a fan and thought this song fit the story perfectly. Any character you don't recognize is mine.

Notes: This is a sequel to "Hoping I Would Find True Love" Read that one first and you'll figure out where I got the title from. Since we never found out what they named Nikki's brother, I took it upon myself to name him.

Harm settles Mac in bed and goes to check the e-mail. He boots the computer up, and as he waits, he thinks about his Dad and how he wishes Harm Senior could see his beautiful granddaughters. He logs on to the e-mail account and finds e-mails back from everyone.

From: Roberts

To: rabbs

Subject: RE: Pictures

Attaching: AJR1, JKR1, Twins1

Hi Harm and Mac.

The girls are beautiful. We can't wait to see them in person.

Are you coming back here anytime soon? We'd love for you to be here when we have Jimmy's birthday party. I will let you know the date. The kids miss their Aunt Mac and Uncle Harm. I've attached pictures of our kids for you.

All our love,

Bud, Harriet, AJ, Jimmy, Nikki, and Jon

Harm smiles at the pictures of the kids. He prints them off to show Mac and prints the e-mail to put in the girls baby books.

From: Zhukov

To: rabbs

Subject: Babies

Hello my brother and sister.

The babies are beautiful. I may come visit soon. You are in California, correct? Where do I come?

Please give the girls a hug and kiss from their Uncle Sergei.

All my love,

Sergei

Harm quickly replies to Sergei with the information he requested and moves on to the next e-mail.

From: Chegwidden

To: rabbs

Subject: Twins!

I had no idea that Mac was pregnant with twins! I just knew she was pregnant. The girls are absolutely beautiful. I'd love to come visit you, Mac and the girls sometime. Just let me know when would be good.

Give the girls a hug and kiss for me and take care of Mac.

AJ

Harm e-mails him and prints it out for the books.

From: Turner

To: rabbs

Subject: Girls

Hi Harm and Mac.

The girls are beautiful. My Dad asked about you guys the other day.

Hope all is well.

Sturgis

Harm laughs. "Short and to the point." He prints the e-mail.

Mac wakes up after her nap and goes to find Harm. "Sweetie? Where are you?"

Harm smiles. "The office my love."

She comes in and sits on his lap. "What are you doing?"

He kisses her forehead softly. "Checking e-mails. Bud and Harriet sent pictures of the kids." He shows her the pictures he printed off.

Mac smiles and snuggles in his arms. "They are so big and beautiful."

"Yes they are. Sergei wants to come visit sometime. I told him to check back when he's got an idea of when he wants to come and we'll see how our schedule is."

"Okay. Who else e-mailed?"

"The Admiral, who wants to come see us too, and Sturgis. I'm getting ready to read Jen's."

Mac nods. "We should take the girls to see everyone back in DC sometime."

Harm holds Mac closer to him. "Yes we should." Just as he clicks on the e-mail from Jen, the girls wake up crying.

Mac gets up and goes to check on them. "There's my beautiful girls. What's wrong huh?" She lifts Brianna up in her arms and then gets Serendipity. "You girls wanna go see Daddy huh? Let's go get Daddy."

Harm clicked on Jen's e-mail and just started to read it when Mac brought the girls in. He looks up and smiles. "There's Daddy's angels." He takes Brianna from Mac. "Hi pumpkin. Did you sleep good huh? Yeah. You're a beauty Brianna Jade." He brings her against his shoulder and rubs her back.

From: Coates

To: rabbs

Subject: Brianna and Serendipity

Hey Harm and Mac.

The girls are so cute! I loved the pictures of them. You'll be sending more soon, right?

Jen

Harm kisses Brianna's forehead and prints off the e-mail. "I'm saving these for their baby books."

Mac was sitting on the couch and cuddling Serendipity. "I was wondering why you printed out two of them."

"Oh, I looked online for those lyrics to that song we heard earlier."

"You did? Who sings it?"

"This band called Rascal Flatts. I looked at their tour schedule, and they aren't coming anywhere near us for a while, but I promise we'll go and have a night out for ourselves."

"I don't know if I want to leave the girls though. I wonder if they'll have to have tickets since more than likely they'll be in their snugglis with ear plugs in." (AN: I have seen RF in concert twice, awesome show, but no young kids like the twins were there…but that depends on the parents. I've seen babies at Clay Walker concerts before…)

"I'll check and see depending on where they are. Do you want to go though?"

Mac nods. "Most definitely. You and these girls are my own northern stars. No matter where I am, I know I have you guys to come home too and that's all I care about."

"That's funny because you're mine too." He gets up and goes to sit beside her. He starts softly singing the song to his girls and pulls Mac closer to him.

Fin

End note: I'm breaking up the replies of the e-mails into two separate stories. This is the first one.


End file.
